Destroy She Said
by remmy94
Summary: Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murderer, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. (Warning: Mild incest themes) LightxOC
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**DESTROY SHE SAID**

Chapter One : Rebirth

The morning I died, my alarm was busted and I woke up fourteen minutes late. I suppose I could have skipped shaving my legs or that bagel with schmear to cut down on time. But I didn't. Funny how snap decisions like those are what ultimately lead to my death. Kind of pathetic, really. I'd always wanted to go out with a bang. Instead I got run down by a bicyclist on the wrong side of the road. Though, in all fairness, that wasn't what killed me. He just knocked me into the street where a school bus did the dirty work. Then after that it was lights out.

**oooo**

Death. What can I say about death? Well, to begin with—there's a whole lot of nothing. Yup, you heard that right. _Nothing_. No pearly gates. No bottomless pit of fire. And no welcoming committee of deceased relatives. Instead I was suspended, floating. Twisting and turning but never really moving. The experience can be summed up in three words. **Blank. Black. Numb.** But also, _motion-sickness_. So make that four.

**oooo**

I don't know what it was about dying that made thinking so hard. But it did. Thoughts; sluggish. Speech and coherent emotions; abysmal. I couldn't even work up the energy to care that my life had come to a premature end. That I'd never see my parents or siblings again. My friends. My life. All gone.

**oooo**

How long had I been here. A week? A month? An eternity? I was leaning towards option **C**. Maybe I was wrong about the afterlife thing and this was limbo. _Makes sense._

**oooo**

Still here. But something changed. There was tug, right below where my navel would normally reside, had I still a body. (Which I don't, just to clarify) It feels like a string—and was pulling me forward. It should hurt, but it doesn't.

**oooo**

Somewhere along the way there had been a plunge. Now the string anchored me to a warm encasement of soft flesh and liquid. My mind was too far gone to register anything but comfort.

Tiredness swelled. Odd. When had I last slept? As I drifted off, I vaguely wondered if I'd ever wake up.

**oooo**

I didn't. At least I hadn't yet. Not entirely. Mostly I just dozed. It was better than before at least. Before I couldn't sleep at all. Now I faded in and out of awareness. Though, any awareness I achieved was limited to slight vibrations and muted voices. Was there ever a time this wasn't my reality? I couldn't remember.

**oooo**

Something changed again. It woke me up, but I'd rather it hadn't. All around, in all directions, I was being pushed and shoved. I felt suffocated. It hurt. I hated it, so I struggled. Not a good plan. If anything, moving made the compressions tighten. _I hate this. I **hate **this._

The pressure continued building and then—I was free. But this freedom was even worse. The squeezing pain was nothing compared to the biting cold that greeted me upon delivery. I was blind, my hearing impaired and my body immobile. I could feel hands on my body but they brought me no relief. So I screamed. And screamed.

I think somewhere a baby was crying. I didn't realize it was me.

**AN: **So for obvious reasons, this story is going to be pretty twisted. You've been warned. Also, because this will be told in a drabble format, chapters will be short but updates will be often.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN:** A big thank you to all of those who fav/followed and reviewed! It means a lot!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Two : Brother

Confusion was a big factor in my first few hours of life. Followed closely by disbelief.

It wasn't until I cried myself into a state of near exhaustion that rationality decided to kick in. I began making a mental checklist—a habit from back before I became road kill.

What did I know?

1. I had died. The memory was fuzzy and the length of time between then and now was unclear. But Molly Gara—nineteen year old, political science major and part-time intern—was dead.

2. I was also alive. _Again?_ But different. That much was obvious. This new body was squishy and soft—completely obsolete compared to my last. I couldn't see much besides shapes and colors. Mobility wise, I was useless. Especially since one of the giant blurbs (nurses) had swaddled me in a thick, wooly blanket. Now I could only rock myself back and forth. Inside, I was seething.

3. In correlation to number 2, I'd somehow hijacked somebody's baby. And as if that wasn't disturbing enough, my pseudo-mother and father, as well as everyone else in the hospital were talking in moonspeak. I couldn't understand a word of it. Definitely a complication.

So where did that leave me? The obvious conclusion was reincarnation. But why then had I retained my memories? Was this normal? Or maybe I had somehow slipped through the cracks of death by mistake and the cosmos couldn't be bothered enough to fix it.

**oooo**

My _real_ mother used to say you'll never miss anything 'till it's gone. I'm pretty sure she'd been talking about her car keys at the time but it was _nice_ to learn that that rule also applied to complete strangers. I say this because eventually after my nerves had settled I noticed the **gaping** hole in my chest. No, not literally. Though it might as well have been. I deduced instantly that I had clearly lost something. Something vital. An organ? No. A limb. Possibly. I began to tremble.

I was screwed. I was _so _screwed. Obviously something had went wrong in development. I was defective. What other explanation was there for the empty, hollowness radiating throughout my insides.

**oooo**

Footsteps were my only warning as I was lifted out of my plastic box—gentle hands ran down my head and over my back. Apparently, I was crying again. Brilliant. It was beyond frustrating being unable to simply voice the problem. To tell them that I'd been robbed a body part. So naturally, I struggled.

Then, once more, I was shifted. Soft hands now supported me against an even softer chest. Something warm and round was placed in my mouth. It leaked fluid; I spat it out. **No way**. No amount of hunger or personal devastation would drive me, a full grown woman, to breastfeed from another. The fact that I was technically a infant was irrelevant. Besides, couldn't they see that I was deformed? That certainly took precedence over meal time.

**oooo**

When I didn't eat and refused to be held, I was placed back in what I could only assume was a hospital issued crib. There I stayed and there I sulked.

**oooo**

At some point I drifted, and was woken by the all too familiar sound of wailing. Bemused, I batted my lips a couple times to make sure it wasn't me. Nope—it was the small, wriggling creature currently being lowered into my cradle. What the actual _hell_? I didn't agree to this. Weren't there any vacancies elsewhere? I hadn't shared a room, much less a bed since grade school summer camp.

Just as I'd feared, the squirming bundle of pudge was placed beside me. And while I mostly just stared in disbelief, the _thing_ instantaneously ceased bawling. The adults in the room released a collective exhale.

I tried not to panic as _it_ hurriedly began wiggling towards me. Right away I was able to make out two eyes and a blur of pale blue. A brother then. A twin? I attempted to ignore him but he didn't waste any time aligning our bodies, pushing closer until there was virtually no space left between us. What stopped me from yelling out in outrage was how incredibly familiar this proximity felt. So warm. So comforting.

Suddenly, it hit to me. For however long I'd been attached to this new body, even while still growing within my fake-mother's stomach—I hadn't known he was there until he wasn't anymore. He's what was missing. _He was _my limb.

It made sense I suppose. You hear stories all the time about twin siblings having some sort of weird out-worldly bond. I just had no clue it started in the womb. It made me mildly uncomfortable to suddenly regard the presence of a total stranger so highly. And have them return that regard. But it just felt right. Whatever. I'd think about it later. This was hardly the most alarming revelation of the day, anyway.

As my eyelids drooped, I speculated whether this _brother_ of mine had felt it too. The longing. The displacement. The _hole_. It was gone now, thank god. Hopefully whatever had caused such a strong reaction would fade over time.

**AN: **This chapter's probably a little too long to be considered a 'drabble.' Oh, well.


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude: Secret

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **I couldn't help it. This came out of nowhere. Just a short drabble - enjoy!

**Chapter Three : Interlude : Secret**

Light knew at an early age that there was something wrong with Minori. No, that wasn't right. There wasn't anything specifically _wrong_ about her per se—just _off_. Light was smart. Very smart. His family told him so and his teachers told him so. Even the men his father brought home from work. They all said the same things; _intelligent, bright, exceptional, the mind of a century. _Light adored the praise. He basked in it. Though he was never one to lose face, it was easy to spot the genius lurking behind his polite smile.

But his sister—well she was different. In the sense that while Light boasted his intelligence, soaking in the admiration while also excreting an impressive amount of pride for that of an eight year old; Minori, she hid her brilliance. And she was. Brilliant. Light would've had to have been an imbecile not to notice. Perhaps even more so than him. She just caught on to things quicker. Like a fish to water; she was the first to speak—to walk—to read her first kanji. She appeared docile by nature, but when it was just the two of them, her façade sometimes slipped. It was as if Minori would go out of her way to be seen as nothing more than exceptionally ordinary. But Light knew differently. Her school marks hit the desired average every time. As if she was pre-calculating what grades the rest of her class would receive and from there decided just how much effort to put in.

Light didn't understand it. Didn't she want Mom and Dad to feel proud of her? That's not to say they didn't but it was obvious between the two of them which child they had higher hopes for.

Yes. There was definitely something wrong with Minori. But that was a secret he kept to himself.

**AN: **For anyone who is confused.. drabbles are sometimes told out of order—so don't get to worked up if the time line seems confusing. I won't be doing it too often but sometimes its just fun to write about something different. Anyway, what did you think of including more Light's POV? Any supporters?


	4. Chapter 4 : Adaption

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Four : Adaption

It was an easy decision to play dumb. I didn't need my new parents getting suspicious if their oddball daughter didn't participate in the many baby rituals expected of the typical four month old. Cluelessness was simple enough. That was pretty much my go-to response to everything these days. Next was the giggling—gurgling—waking up at the butt-crack of dawn to scream my face off—and drooling. Lots of drooling.

Then repeat.

It became a routine, and I adapted well. Admittedly, I was following my brother's lead. I'd never spent too much time around children my own age so while my act wasn't perfect, it was a hell of a lot more believable then it would've been had I not a prime example of baby etiquette sleeping three feet away.

**oooo**

I got over my reservations towards breastfeeding fairly quickly. It would have caused problems otherwise. I mainly just zoned out—consuming far less than my twin which probably attributed to our growing difference in size. It was a welcome relief when our maternal benefactor (mother-dearest) began integrating other foods into our diet. Never had I been so happy to eat a crushed pear.

**oooo **

Despite the language barrier, I picked up on names and small words like nobody's business. Predominantly, because when I wasn't nodding off or trying my darnedest to impersonate a guppy, I observed everything. I scrutinized the conversations between my parents and the visitors that came by the house. I made mental charts and categories, dialoging the most minute details. Which words were most often associated with which people and vise-versa. It was a slow, grueling process. Thankfully, I'd been pretty good at memorization in my last life and the talent seemed to have had carried over to this one. Though, because I'd previously never had much exposure to the Japanese dialect, I often became frustrated with just how dissimilar the speech patterns were compared to English.

Nevertheless, I wasn't giving up. Any free time, in which I wasn't being watched, I practiced. Sounding out my vowels and doing finger exercises in the hope of improving my dexterity. And because I had come to discover that an infant's internal clock ran about four times slower than the average adult, I had _a lot_ of free time. So it's a good thing I'd gotten a hobby—I'm sure boredom would have eaten away my brain if _hadn't_.

**oooo**

My vision cleared up around the second month. It was nothing spectacular yet but still leaps and bonds better than the hazard of blotches I'd been dealing with before. I used this newly honed skill to spy on my family. Light, as my twin had been aptly named, was a beautiful child. And because I was his genetic duplicate, (mostly) I figured we had that in common. It was hard to say without a mirror. Light possessed a small, round face, with milky skin and wide expressive eyes. They'd been darkening for weeks and were now a lovely shade of amber. He also had the most adorable tuff of brown hair sprouting out from the center of his temple. As my fingers investigated my head, I realized I had a tuff of my own. For whatever reason, this made me happy.

**oooo**

Light and I got along swimmingly. We'd often roll around on the tatami mats, tugging on each other's clothes and feet. In the beginning, I was mostly just humoring him. But I eventually came to enjoy our time together. Sachiko, my _new _mother—_not _fake (because she did go through the trouble of birthing me—and I give respect where it's due) had pillows crammed all over the place for that exact purpose. Apparently, she got a kick out of watching her children wrestle. Light usually dominated but I didn't mind the rough-housing. Even when he decided gumming on my cheek was a good idea.

**oooo**

I still mourned sometimes. For the life I'd left behind and the people in it. But it was only at night, after I was sure the household was asleep, that I allowed a few mutinous tears to spill out. Besides then, I no longer cried. Sure, on occasion I screamed and ranted; (as was part of my job description) once in a while even throwing an obligatory tantrum to keep up the charade—but my parents never saw me weep. My tears were precious; and pitifully the only thing I had left that was entirely my own.

**oooo **

I don't know whether it was because of our bizarre connection or if Light was just tremendously perceptive—but sometimes in the dead of night, while I was in the midst of throwing myself a pity party; he'd stretch a tiny fist out through his cradle bars, grasping for me. Times like those I wished I was grown enough to reach back.

**AN:** I know this seems like a filler chapter, but bear with me. There will (probably) be a time skip soon. No promises. I take things at my own pace. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Sibling

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Once again, THANK YOU everyone who took the time to review! Enjoy!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Five : Sibling

Sayu was born the year Light and I turned five. Or really, _Light_ turned five—I was going on twenty-four. (Not that anyone needed to know that) Out of curiosity, I did some digging and I discovered that the date was June 18th and here's the shocker…**1993**. Meaning, me and my older-brother-by-twelve-minutes were born in 1989. But I'd died in the fall of 2014. Now, how the C.A.P.I.T.A.L 'eff' did that make any sense?

There was only _one _logical explanation: being that not only was I a body snatcher—nope. Turns out I was also a freaking time wizard. Surprise! Okay, well maybe not. But at this point, I just felt like universe was saying; 'Well screw it. She's already defying the laws of nature, so why not shake up the snow globe that is Minori's (Molly's) life a little more and watch her flounder around?'

Either that or maybe I was in a coma. I had been hit by a speeding vehicle, after all. Two of them. It took me only half-a-millisecond to dismissed this theory. Dreams weren't supposed to be so cogent—and if this really was all fantasy then I direly needed to replace my brain because creatively wise, this was…lacking. Where were the explosions and car chases and flying dinosaurs? I refused to believe my imagination sucked so bad.

Which left me where? Mostly with a bad headache—but also with the inference that god, kami, Buddha…the universe—just whoever was holding a grudge…they hated me. I wondered if I should file a formal apology, just to reconcile for whatever I did to piss them off. Maybe then I'd get some answers that didn't resonate in tiny, bursting aneurysms whenever I tried to think too hard.

**oooo **

One mini-freak out and several days later, I was lying facedown on the floor in the nursery, missing the days I could have just demanded comfort from my mother without having to explain why I needed it. Sayu had developed colic over a week ago, so it wasn't like Sachiko had much time to spare anyway. Not that I blamed her—Sayu was one fussy baby. Even worse than the combined powers of me and Light. I decided I liked her though. She looked a lot like Mom but with darker coloring. I didn't think Light shared my opinion. He glared a lot—at least, he did when he thought no one was looking. Maybe it was all the crying she generated. I didn't worry. He'd grow up and she'd grow out of it.

Speaking of which, brother was currently out of the house with Dad. I hoped he'd get back soon. Being alone meant I was thinking and as I'd already established—thinking lead to brain palpitations. And also depression, apparently.

**oooo**

It wasn't unusual to find Light in my bed come morning, or me in his. When it wasn't him invading my room it was surely the other way around. At least he had the excuse of being a child to fall back on—taking into account my previous life as an adult, I was just pathetic. Sharing a pillow was a habit picked up in infanthood that our parents had unintentionally nourished by often placing us in the same crib. Back when I had first compared Light to a limb, I'd meant it. I felt enormously uneasy without him nearby. I think this is what people call dependency; but it wasn't like I had a choice. As uncouth as it was to liken my twin brother to an addictive—it was a damn close comparison. And a damn accurate one too.

I used this knowledge to justify my actions as I once again crept into Light's bedroom. Aside from the fact that I was a grown woman impersonating a child, there wasn't anything wrong with this.

_Yep. Keep telling yourself that, _I thought begrudgedly as Light pulled me under his blankets by the wrist.

**AN: **Okay, so fun fact. I _tried_ to upload a version of this chapter last night but I ran into a snag. Basically, long story short: I uploaded the _wrong_ doc while also forgetting to save the _correct_ doc, thus losing a day's worth of writing. Ugh. _**FRUSTRATION**_. I apologize for the confusion-but I promise chapter 6 will be both longer and more satisfying...maybe.

Anyway, let me know your thoughts ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude: Contender

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **A second chapter in one day? Don't worry, I'm just as shocked as you are. I wasn't planning on posting this until tomorrow, but my home town just got a HUGE blizzard and my Wifi has been acting sketchy-so just in case my power goes out, here 'ya go!

**Chapter Six : Interlude : Contender**

It was common knowledge that Light Yagami hated to lose. He hated it and he wasn't good at it. If ever he found an activity worth his time, he'd obsessively pursue until he was the very best. So there should be no surprise that the easiest way to motivate the young genius was to present him with a challenge.

When his teachers had applied this technique to get him into tennis; he'd won the Junior High Championship twice, consecutively. This year would inevitably be his third.

When his mother had used it to get him more involved with languages; he'd studied English in his free time until his accent was near perfection. (It mildly annoyed him that his sister's was _still_ better.)

Light knew Minori hadn't intended to evoke any such reaction from him when she'd brought home that boy from Class 2-B, but just like all the preceding challenges, it aroused a torrid fire within his stomach. They were just study partners. It seemed reasonable that she would find one since he'd become increasingly more preoccupied by tennis. But he also knew she didn't _need_ one. No matter what Minori lead others to believe, she didn't require extra help solving quadratic equations or any of those other fibs she spouted off to their parental unit. No—his sister didn't need the assistance; so why then was she bringing Tadao Kurosawa by the house every Tuesday night? What was her motive? It took some thinking, but Light eventually concluded that the appeal for her was in having a friend. Minori was lonely. Why else would she seek companionship outside of himself? When spring sports had started up again their routine had been disrupted.

Though the twins still walked together in the mornings, and ate together during breaks; recently their time alone had been drastically cut down. _Of course_ she'd strive to find company elsewhere—Light couldn't fault her for that. But that didn't mean he liked it either. In fact, he felt the exact opposite of _like_ towards the weasel-nosed love-struck moron currently monopolizing all of Minori's attention. This was a complication he hadn't predicted arising. He hadn't been attentive enough—he'd allowed himself to become distracted—a mistake Light wasn't eager to repeat. No chance was he **losing** his place beside Minori to some low-rate nobody.

So, it was during the third year Awards Ceremony that Light Yagami, Junior High Champion and most prospective athlete of the year, announced his intention to give up competitive playing and hang up his racket for good.

**AN:** Yeah, I said I wasn't going to do these too frequently.. but screw it. I lied. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Liars

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Hey guys! Somebody requested I post a longer chapter, so here you go. But this story is meant to be told in a drabble format, (meaning short chapters) so don't expect these too often ;) Anyway, Enjoy! Also thank you everyone who reviewed, they make me grin like a madwoman.

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Seven : Liars

Light found me outside, lying spread-eagle on the front lawn. I did a lot of cloud watching these days. Brother didn't understand the fascination—and it was one of the few things I didn't bother explaining to him. Staring at giant billows of condensation served two purposes.

A: Being a daydreamer played nicely into my role as an airhead. And B: It supplied me with some much needed alone time. As much as I'd grown to adore Light, he'd recently become quite needy. Nein, that wasn't it. Not 'needy'…_Entitled_. Yep, Light had somehow got it in his head that everything having to do with me also (by extension) included him. Along the way, I'd lost ownership of my bed—my books—my right hand…and now also my breathing space. It was a good thing my boundaries weren't overly pronounced or _onii-chan_ and I would've had some major problems.

**oooo**

Ordinarily, when I didn't want Light interrupting, I could just ignore him and he'd eventually wander away (albeit not that far), but this time after he'd settled close enough for our shoulders to brush I reached out blindly and clasped our hands.

"Minori-chan."

A gentle breeze swept chestnut colored bangs against my eyelids. I pushed them away with a huff. "Hmm?"

"Are you nervous—about tomorrow?"

"Not really." Primary schooling began in April for most parts of Japan, including the Kanto region, so tomorrow would be Light's first day. I couldn't say the same for myself because after some half-assed math, I calculated it would be my 2,524th. Yeah, not my first rodeo. "What 'bout you?"

"No. I'm not." He replied idly, tracing lazy shapes between our knuckles. I wasn't surprised. Not much perturbed Light. The kid was like a brick wall. He was the very embodiment of that old children's limerick: 'I'm rubber, you're glue.' Sometimes (frequently), I wondered if I was really the only body-snatcher playing make-believe in our family. My twin behaved more like an adult than I ever did even before the incident. I pondered the possibility, but I never dared to bring it up. If I was wrong—and I probably was—it was the sort of thing that would land me in therapy at best and the happy house at worse. Not that I thought Light would ever rat me out…but slip-ups like that were the type to eventually come back with reinforcements. It was best just to avoid the subject all together.

"Are you okay?" Light startled me out of my thoughts.

I glanced over at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You've just been coming out here more often lately. You usually only do that when you're thinking hard."

I hummed to myself. That was Light for ya'. Discerning to a fault. I'd have to be more careful.

"Yeah. I lied before; I'm worried about school."

My brother slanted his eyes at me. "You're lying," he accused.

"Didn't I just say so?"

"_No_. You're lying about lying."

I could feel my lips begin to twitch. See what I mean?

"Maybe."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," I say, popping the p.

Light puffed out his cheeks comically. "Whatever." He snapped. I knew his anger was only for show—his fingers hadn't ceased moving once. So, hiding a smile, I returned to sky gazing. It really was a beautiful day.

**oooo**

By the time we were seven, Soichiro was really cracking down on our sleeping arrangements. Amidst scolding us, he'd said words like _inappropriate_ and _unseemly_, and frankly, I kinda had to agree with him. It's best to hit while the iron is hot, and all that—quick like a band aid. In theory, I'd hoped that if I distanced myself from Light early…I wouldn't have to prepare for possible fallout later on.

Light couldn't have disagreed more. Not even a little bit. Yep, turns out whatever sense of attachment I'd been feeling my whole life—he'd been feeling right back. Maybe even more so. Only, my cherub-cheeked brother had the poker face of a professional. But it takes a liar to know a liar—and we Yagami twins—were born liars. I'd started off with an advantage due to my past experience but Light had been on a steady incline since birth and now he was practically a connoisseur of deceit. Even if the situation didn't necessarily call for a lie, he practiced anyway. I'm unsure whether it was out of amusement or sheer boredom, but given half an opportunity, Light would twist the truth into a pretty inaccuracy and no one would ever know the difference.

Admittedly, Brother was talented. If I hadn't spent nearly my whole life attached by the palm to him, then even I wouldn't have been able to sniff out his BS. While, on occasion Light still managed to slip things past me—it was rare. Rarer still if I didn't catch on immediately afterwards. I knew it aggravated Light to no end that I could pick up on his tells so easily—a twitch of his jaw or the sharpening of his eyes. I could spot them from a mile away, which was half the fun. But it was troubling that Light could just as easily read me. He never brought it up, but I think he suspected—_something. _Or I could've just been paranoid.

**oooo**

In any case, Light wasn't taking no for an answer…not from me. Not from Father. Not from anyone. So, essentially, while I was trying to construct some sort of emotional barricade between us; Light was working twice as fast to tear it down. But that didn't mean the game was a complete washout either.

**oooo**

Light was still making himself comfortable beneath my coverlets when I leaned towards him, "Light-chan, I've got some bad news."

He didn't even glance up. "What?"

I deadpanned. "You've been voted of the island."

He paused in straightening his (_my_) pillows, to instead give me a truly baffled look. "What do you m—" _Thump. _

I grinned down at him from over the side of my mattress.

"Sleep in your own room tonight."

**AN: ***sigh* **Just a note: if the dialogue seems a little 'childish' right now, it's because Light and Minori ARE children**-not because I'm inept.. Just saying. (it's something a friend brought up) Please review-Let me know what you think! The main story arc will be picking up shortly: SO BE PREPARED!

PS: I'm without a beta so please report any mistakes you might find. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Agenda

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **New chapter, enjoy! Again, thanks everyone for the support!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Eight : Agenda

We were eight when the rest of the world finally got a clue and realized that Light was practically a super-genius. That boded well for me—but it wasn't all dandelions. Whilst staring out the kitchen window and snacking on some chopped daikon, I made a list.

Positives included:

- Any attention I might have accidentally garnered in the past would be shrugged off as inconsequential and instead redirected towards Light.

- I'd no longer have to pretend to nap during third period, or occasionally forget my lunch out of 'absentmindedness'. (Which should come as a welcome relief to Light because I wouldn't have to resort to stealing half of his anymore.)

- Life in general just got easier when somebody else was holding up your parents' expectations.

Downsides included:

- People (teachers, neighbors) forever comparing Sayu and I to our brainiac brother. (Que eye rolling)

- —And Light's inflated ego.

Hai. My twin had developed a monster of a superiority complex—and he was crappy at hiding that fact. I joked that if he didn't get it under control soon, his head would swell so big that he'd just float off on a windy day. Naturally, Light hadn't been all that pleased when I'd voiced this concern during dinner a week ago; especially after the chuckle it won from Soichiro. Ever since, Brother had been working diligently on his face muscles. Fun fact: apparently enough concentration could stop them from moving—thus producing an emotionless mask worthy of any horror movie. Yep, it was terrifying and yep, I flicked Light in the forehead whenever he tried using it on me.

**oooo**

Puberty sucked just as much the second time around. I won't get into the gritty details—but my hormones were like a raging steam engine that threatened to run over just about anyone that so much as looked at me funny. Light had made that mistake once, and had spent the rest of the day—and then some of the next—regretting it. At twelve, I found myself spending alot more quality time with Sayu. She really was a sweet kid. However, after she'd progressed out of that giggly toddler phase, she'd developed a nasty case of hero-worship, targeted towards both me and Light, though mostly Light. He was the Einstein of Japan after all.

**oooo**

You'd think after fourteen years, I would've come to terms with my inexplicable circumstances. And I _had_…sort of. But once in a while, the abnormality that was my life would sneak up and kangaroo kick me in the gut. Fortunately, this didn't happen too often.

**oooo**

Other times I got really bad déjà vu—as if I recognized elements of this new life. But that was absurd so I brushed it off as meaningless.

**oooo**

I was splayed upside-down on Light's bed, flipping through my old diary as Light studied arithmetic at his desk. (See what playing smart gets you? Night school and extra homework) The journal had been mostly a front, incase my curious mother wanted a peek at her daughter's innermost thoughts. Or maybe to keep tabs on me—who knows? I'd never recorded anything of significance, mostly just mundane stories of everyday life. But once in a while, I'd make crap up, just to get a reaction out of her. If Sachiko's slight blushes and knowing glances were anything to go by, she'd been loving it.

Near the last pages, outlined with stenciled hearts (for Mom's benefit, or course), an old entry caught my attention; it was dated from back in my final year of Junior High. Absently I mumbled out loud;

"April 4th, 2003." It took a minute for the memory to resurface but then it hit, causing me to snort in a truly unladylike manner. Light quirked a brow in my directions but otherwise ignored my amusement. Whatever—he was missing out.

_Dear Diary, today Tadao Kurosawa asked to study together. I was so excited, I thought I was going to faint, right then and there. We agreed to meet after school, and the whole walk to my house we talked and shared interests. Turns out he's captain of the debate team which is really impressive because he only transferred to our school last year._

I skipped ahead a couple paragraphs, thoroughly appreciating my talent for imitating vapid teenage behavior; chortling when I found the section decorated with shooting stars and tiny-flying-cupids. Clearly, I had gotten really involved with the aesthetic process.

_Yesterday, Tadao-san and I were supposed to be going over the elemental table for our chemistry test. But then he started acting really skittish and said that he wasn't feeling well. I offered to walk him to—_

Oh, I remembered that day—this is where is got good! Grinning, I eagerly flipped to the next page—but it was gone. In fact, after the one I'd just read, all that followed were missing. I could even make out the scrappy, fringed pieces that still lingered within the binding. _Huh?_ My smile dropped. Where was the rest of it?

I recalled, I'd gone on to write that Tadao and I had shared a deeply passionate, though clumsy, first kiss on the way back to the train station. It was an **utter lie** of course, but I knew my snooping mother would've expected some 'juicy' details eventually...but I doubted Mom would have torn out the passages; even if she hadn't approved of my (fabricated) crush...

Stumped, I fingered my ponytail and narrowed my eyes at the battered notebook. Maybe I'd done it by accident, then? Unlikely. My memory was my greatest asset—and I would've needed a reason. So who then? Subconsciously, my eyes flickered towards Light. He'd never said anything about it, but I'd always gotten the impression that my brother didn't like Tadao. And it wasn't as if he didn't know where I hid my diary. Could he have been the culprit? Why?

As if feeling my stare, which he probably did, Light dropped his pen, swiveled his chair and tilted his head at me.

"Yes, Minori?"

Should I ask him? It'd been over a year, so did it even matter anymore? I frowned momentarily, then grinned innocently to cover it. Not that he wouldn't notice. Light noticed everything.

"I was just thinking if you don't trim your hair soon, you'll end up looking like a woman. You've already got the bone-structure for it."

Brother rolled his eyes, combing his bangs out of the way. "I thought you said you _liked_ it long?"

I sniffed, tossing my stockinged feet into the air while simultaneously pushing the subject from my mind. It didn't make sense to suspect Light. He had no agenda. "That was last week."

This earned me a scoff and another eye roll. "There's just no pleasing you," he stated, returning to his worksheets.

I didn't reply; once more fanning out the pages of my journal.

_He had no agenda..._right?

**AN: **So, I'm not entirely satisfied with this-but **goddamnit**, I refuse to get hung-up on minor details. Also, this will likely be the last chapter before the cannon plot kicks in. (AU will come later) Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Theories

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Thank you all for the reviews! Just a note: for anyone currently reading smart-blonde-the-oxymoron's 'Great Minds', (and if you're not, I highly recommend you do) I recently made her some fanart-and have posted a link to it on my profile. I only bring this up because I'll probably start posting some for this story as well, so if anyone is interested be sure to check it out!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Nine : Theories

It was during the winter of my finishing year in High school that criminals began dropping like flies. Only days after that, I heard the first mention of the man (or deity, as his supporters were so eager to believe) responsible; _Kira_. At first, I thought it was a joke. It sounded like fiction. But, nope—there really was a mass-murdering psychopath with supernatural tendencies, going around and scything bad guys to death…with heart attacks. _That_ was what I didn't get. I'd never been one to buy into Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny—or more accurately due to my soul's relocation; Godzilla or that dead girl from _The Ring_. But unless Kira had a posse the size of the continental army, I didn't know how he managed to pull off so many assassinations _without_ the interference of supernatural activity.

But, it wasn't just that. _Kira._ That name kept prickling at the back of my mind for the remainder of the week. Kira. Convicts dying from heart attacks. Media speculation. It all seemed so goddamn familiar. Almost like a memory. No, a story? A memory _of_ a story? Yes, that was it. But _what_ story? Surely not one in this lifetime—then my last? I gnawed at my bottom lip, glowering at the pavement. Why couldn't I remember? Sure, minor details from my previous life had gotten a little murky over time; I might have had above average intelligence but I was nothing compared to Light. It wasn't like the archive that was my brain didn't misplace a file once in a while—_but_ it was unusual. Memorization was my strong suit and this had me drawing a blank.

**oooo**

"Did you forget something?"

My thoughts came to a screeching halt and then swan dived back into reality. Light stood several paces ahead of where I'd clearly stopped. We were just leaving a local coffee shop; my brother didn't much enjoy the stuff, but I'd convinced him to purchase me a cup on the walk back from school. It wasn't like we weren't already going to be late getting home. I'd been stuck washing the blackboards after class and Light had insisted on waiting around for me—probably because the last time I made the trek alone I'd gotten hit on by a boozed-up business man for the trouble.

Story time: He'd introduced himself as Elvis Presley, likely in the hopes of appearing more impressive, which I found hilarious. He hadn't done anything besides slur compliments at me and make a sloppy attempt at grabbing my hand—in short, the whole experience was so amusing that I'd offered him my thermos of tea to help with his inevitable hangover. He'd responded by staring at it for a solid minute and then bursting into tears. Meaning, I'd spent an additional twenty-five-minutes patting his back and consoling him on his 'really mean, devil-of-a-woman' wife. (His words, not mine.)

Anyway, after all that I'd made it home safely and had cheerfully retold the tale over supper. Light had looked so horrified by the end, I might as well have told him I'd been held at gun point. He had a habit of overreacting. Thus, why I now had my very own glorified babysitter, unless I succeeded in giving him the slip—which was often—which also ticked him off—but on the bright side I now had someone to buy me coffee; so all was right with the world.

Except for my failing memory.

And there was that _other_ thing… As of late, I'd been getting the oddest feeling, as if I was being watched. No—followed. I mean, it could have just been my nerves acting up; in fact that was most likely the case, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was constantly lurking nearby. The weirdest part was that the sensation always got more prominent when I was around Light—as if he was channeling some seriously bad juju.

**oooo **

"Quit chewing on yourself."

Once again, I was snapped back to reality, only this time by Light using his thumb to casually tug my abused lip from between my teeth. When had he gotten so close? I shot him a look that clearly read: "_personal space_," and scooted away.

"Nothing. It's fine. I was just thinking about—" I hesitated. Should I be honest? If I lied he was going to know regardless-and I kinda wanted to hear his perspective on the topic. Or maybe I should just mess with him as punishment for ruining my social life. Mind made up, I started walking ahead while taking meticulous sips of my steaming beverage.

"I was just thinking about Kira."

"Kira?" He repeated. His longer legs matching my pace effortlessly.

"Yeah. I was wondering how he does it. I initially hypothesized that Kira was just a representative for whole fraction of people—like a gang leader—but it's been two months already and any association with that many members would've slipped up by now. They're only as strong as their weakest link and all that."

I pretended not to notice when Light's gaze darted in my direction. "I suppose that makes the most sense," he allowed.

"Yep. And so then I thought, 'if Kira's just one guy, how is he capable of murdering on such a vast scale. Well, I put a lot of thought into it, and…I have a theory."

For a brief moment, I thought I saw his eyes darken; but when I did a double take, any outward signs of disquiet had vanished. _Hm._

I paused for dramatic effect before flashing my victim an exaggerated smile. "He's magic. The dude's a genie and our police department doesn't stand a chance."

Light blinked—frowned—and then settled on a scowl. "I thought you were being serious."

I gasped, cartoonishly. "What? I am being serious. Kira's a genie and I'm going to be the one to prove it!"

Brother cast his eyes to the sky in exasperation. "How are we related?"

I smirked into my coffee. "Simple. I'm a body-snatcher from mars." _Ha._ Take that karma.

Light casted me his usual look of disbelief, before chuckling beneath his breath and capturing my arm by the elbow. He tucked it beside his own and then proceeded to pull me towards the house. I huffed indignantly. Was the manhandling really necessary?

And also, was I crazy or had his eyes shone red earlier?

**AN: **I'm actually really tempted to rewrite this chapter in Light's POV. I don't know. What do you guys think...opinions?


	10. Chapter 10: Interlude: Obstacles

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **A reader requested that I do a Light POV for Minori's 'growing up' chapter, and while this isn't exactly what I promised, it does include elements from the last chapter as well. So enjoy & as always, thank you for your kind comments!

**Chapter Ten : Interlude : Obstacles **

When his mother had announced the new arrival soon to be joining their family, five-year-old Light had been less than enthusiastic. He'd seen enough infants to know that they were loud, obnoxious, attention gluttens. But more importantly, they eventually grew out of their squirming larva stage to instead become human beings—and that was the problem. He didn't want a new _brother_ or sister. Minori was all he needed—and Light didn't want to share. While he had many positive qualities, he'd always been fiercely possessive. Of his books—of his time—of his sister. He guarded all three with determined vigilance—the latter most of all. No. Unacceptable. A sibling would doubtlessly get in the way. His father was already an obstacle. A small one, yes, but an obstacle all the same. Demanding Light occupy a bedroom separate from his twin; and pulling him away from Minori when he'd only just accomplished pinning her in a game of wrestling. Dad warned that he might injure her; but that notion alone was ridiculous.

Unfortunately, like most other hinderances at that age, Light was unable to do much besides sit back and wait for his competition was born. He was only slightly relieved it turned out to be a girl. A least a sister he'd have less trouble tackling into compliancy.

**oooo**

It took almost a full year for Light to decide that as far as siblings go, Sayu was tolerable. Nonetheless, he still didn't welcome the amount of time Minori wasted coddling her.

**oooo**

School was tiresome. He was ahead of his peers in most subjects which made day to day activities dry; and Minori didn't attend many of the same classes due to her persistence at playing mediocre. Light had yet to breach that topic with his twin—maybe he wouldn't ever. Or perhaps he'd keep it in his back pocket for a rainy day. The young genius always did like to plan ahead.

**oooo**

Junior High was an entirely different playing field altogether. Light quickly gathered a reputation for all the positive attention he brought to the academy. Students who might have once flocked to him now kept a respectful distance unless otherwise instructed. Minori was the single constant in his life—both in and outside school. While she maintained a perfect average—coasting right between the polar extremes of Classes A and C—Light made certain to occupy every given minute of her free time available. She'd become a fixation—without her nearby there was an empty space that Light never felt worth dwelling on past the inclination it motivated to locate Minori.

**oooo**

Something Light had begun to observe: while the eyes of his female classmates had never wandered to far from himself, the thirteen-year old had begun noticing the his male classmates exhibiting the same behavior…only directed towards his sister. An oversight he'd indubitably have to handle.

**oooo**

The girls that Minori brought by the house were foolish, tittering imbeciles. After the Kurosawa incident, Light had been certain to allow her more time alone with her female friends until the tennis season came to an close. Friendship was a difficult concept for Light to grasp, as he'd never felt a similar inclination to find ones of his own. While he remained _friendly_ with practically everyone within his circles, beyond the occasional exchange or the passing flirtation, Light had no purpose for _others_. He resolved that it was just another characteristic that set him apart from his twin.

**oooo**

It was during a spontaneous trip through the artisan's market that Light first realized. Perhaps it was the lovely blue sundress she'd selected for the day or the smile she'd flashed him several times whilst retelling an amusing story—Whether it was all those things or none, Light spent the rest of the night mulling over the same conundrum. When had Minori become beautiful?

**oooo**

It was a sign—he was sure of it. A sign validating what Light had known his whole life. He was meant for more. Beyond academic success or a bright future with the Japanese Police Force. Light Yagami was meant for greatness, and the means to achieve said greatness had literally fallen at his feet the day he found the Death Note. A notebook a death—a weapon of mass destruction but also his gateway to a perfect world. A world without war or crime. A place hardworking people could lead peaceful lives without fear of being threatened by the menaces of society. It had always been an idea Light fostered; one he'd never dreamed would of coming to fruition. But God—no—a _shinigami_ had seen fit to deliver an instrument so powerful, so detrimental, in just a few short years, Light could achieve his vision. Light Yagami would become the god of a new world.

**oooo**

Two months. That's all it had taken for the world to recognize Kira as a force to be reckoned with. And while many would doubtlessly try, nobody could hope to stand against him. Everything was falling into place; going _according to plan. Well, almost everything._

There _was_, one complication. Minori. Over time, Light had become too comfortable with her façade. It no longer registered to him on a baser-level that she was a potential threat. He'd been stupid not to factor her into the original equation—thankfully Light had caught himself before slipping up. He doubted that Minori surmised anything quite yet; her attitude hadn't changed drastically, but then she'd always been a spectacular actress. So much so, that the conversation they'd shared that previous afternoon had set Light's nerves completely on edge. He was likely overreacting…there were no lies for her to peer through and no clues for her to follow. But the fact that Minori—who was so sharp and so clever—was seriously deliberating Kira's methods of murder (despite her scapegoat theory), it troubled him. He'd have to be far more cautious in the future. Light had allowed himself to fall for the same trick she'd played on just about everyone else—regardless of the fact that he'd seen it coming.

And then there was Ryuk, who had always behaved a bit peculiarly whenever Minori was nearby. It didn't help that the moment 'Kira' was brought up, Ryuk had instantaneously burst into insane laughter. And in his usual unhelpful manner, the god of death had refused to divulge his reasoning upon further interrogation. Light figured that it was highly probable that Ryuk just enjoyed watching his human retainer sweat…or less probable, that he knew something concerning Minori that Light didn't. And if that was the case—

Light stilled his pen long enough to glare at his dark companion. _Damn, shinigami._

**AN: ***Grumble* I don't like this chapter. Whatevs. Just for the fun of it, leave a review. Let me know what you think ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Realization

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Sorry for the slight delay guys, **more **snow is coming my way so we had to prepare the roof; which is a pain-in-the-ass-and-a-half. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Eleven : Realization

I was slowly going insane. There was no other explanation for this—this—_weirdness_. Ever since our little heart-to-heart, things with Light had gone from slightly uncomfortable to _very uncomfortable_. And to make matters worse, epileptic-type dreams and flashes out of my peripherals were my new reality. For three days I dealt with this, and for that same amount of time, I avoided Light…or maybe he was avoiding me. **Scratch that**. It takes two to tango; so we were actively avoiding each other.

Now, I was known to get a tad passive-aggressive every so often. Light just had a talent for pressing my buttons. But _him_, willingly separating himself from _me_? Unheard of. Never in the history of forever had my twin ever given a damn about what I liked to refer to as: my personal bubble. Which, brought me to the conclusion that Light was hiding something. Not that I cared. I wasn't the one with boundary issues...Light could keep all the secrets he liked. What I took issue with was the nagging suspicion that whatever _onii-chan_ was keeping from me somehow involved both his sudden attitude adjustment and the recent appearance of my unseen stalker (whom I had yet to locate).

But all of that crap took a back seat to my mental theatre of reoccurring nightmares; all of which ranged from eerily familiar to dear-lord-how-could-I-have-missed-that. Last night's featured a clean-cut, teenage boy with a penchant for world domination. Little by little, pieces began trickling back into place until one morning— my eyes snapped open. Subconsciously, I dialogued my symptoms. Breathing haggard. Forehead sweaty. But otherwise I think I handled the realization that my brother was a criminal mastermind hell-bent on cleansing the planet, and the whole '**I'm reliving a Japanese fairy tale**' thing, pretty freaking well. At least I was, until I took two steps out of bed and promptly vomited my guts out...and then fainted. Thankfully not in the puke. Small favors, I guess.

**oooo**

A firm voice and a set of even firmer hands shook me into wakefulness.

"Minori—Minori. Come on, girl. Open your eyes."

Huh? The voice sounded worried—whoever that was. But nope. No can do. Even the _thought_ of cracking my lids sounded painful. More shaking. More head-throbbing. Fine, I'd try anyway. Instantly, the aching harbored behind my eyeballs escalated. Lovely. I overlooked it like a champ, though. More important things to think about. Like why was I on the floor? And it took me a stilted second—but why was everyone crowded in my bedroom? Seriously, the whole brigade. Soichiro was crouched overhead, holding my shoulders; Mom lingered behind him with anxious eyes while grasping Sayu's hand. They all looked pale. What was going on? Also where was Light? Was he even going to snub me on my deathbed, 'cause that's how everyone was acting. It took a considerably amount of effort but I eventually located him on the opposite side of the room, gathering what looked like a box of medicinal supplies. _Okay…drawing a blank._ Who was hurt? I attempted to sit up but Dad nudged me back down. Confused, I then reached for Sachiko but in the process, grazed my forehead. It stung and my knuckles came back red. Oh. It was me.

"Careful, Minori. Try not to move; you must've hit your head when you collapsed." It was Light who spoke. He'd migrated to kneel by the left of me, perpendicular to Father.

I didn't reply, instead I stared openly at my twin as he and Dad put up a team effort to patch my bleeding cranium. He caught my gaze and I hurriedly let it drop. Why did I feel fear? Senselessly, I giggled, causing the males to share a concerned look. Soichiro must have finally had enough because right then he lifted me from under the armpits and deposited my deadweight body onto my mattress. I took a seat cooperatively; my banged up head and blurry memory made it feel like I was tiptoeing in the twilight zone.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mom asked, shuffling to stand closer.

I answered as lucidly as possible. "Fine. A little dizzy, I guess. I fainted?"

"Yeah, I heard it from across the hall, Mi-chan. I was so scared you'd got hurt!" Sayu cried with clasped fingers.

"Like I said. I'm fine. I probably just tripped on the way to the bathroom."

Suddenly Light's fingers were grazing my forehead, making me flinch. He either didn't notice or didn't care to address the fact. "You have a fever," he stated tonelessly.

My eyes widened. Really? Besides the pounding in my temple, I didn't feel sick at all. But then again, I was pretty sure that was _my_ barf puddle Mom was currently laying a towel over.

"You should stay home today."

"Umm—Okay," I agreed. "But shouldn't you be at work?" I glanced at my bedside alarm. Yep, Dad was due at the precinct fifteen minutes ago. And if Light didn't hurry he'd be late to school as well.

"Yes. Sayu caught us right as I was out the door. If you're alright, I'll leave now." He waited for me to nod, before placing a chaste peck on my forehead, mindful of my bandages and exited the room. Mom followed right behind, after tentatively patting my arm and promising me some fresh tea.

"I'll see you after class, 'k Minori-chan. We can play cards or something."

"Sure, Sayu."

My eyes trailed over to the final occupant. Light was wearing his trademark expression (which, by the way, was better suited for a rock) and I almost wanted to joke: _"why so serious",_ in my best Heath Ledger impression. But batman wasn't a thing here so he wouldn't get it. It'd probably just earn me one of his patented 'I'm not amused' looks. Internally I sighed. Really, what was up with him.

"Shouldn't you be going too?"

He arched a brow, taking a seat beside my ankle. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"You have a test in Jap Lit."

"I could stay if you like."

"Unnecessary. I'm probably just going to sleep it off, anyway. Whatever _it_ is."

Light's frowned slightly. "If that's what you want," he finally assented, straightening. "I'll pick up your homework on the way back."

"I'd rather you picked me up some dango." I muttered, flopping into my pillows. "Or coffee."

Light glanced over his shoulder on his way out the door—a rare gleam in his eyes. "I'll think about it." And then he was gone. I guess that means everything was alright between us after all. Was it really all my imagination? He could have just been busy the past couple days.

Burrowing further into my pillows, I scrutinized the ceiling panels. Fainting, huh? I'd never fainted before in my life. Either of them. Maybe, I _had_ just tripped. Grumbling about eventually picking up my room, I arranged my blankets into a comfy little nest and settled back to wait out my concussion. It was only when I was nearing the brink of sheep-sleep that my brain finally decided to quit being a lazy-butthole and recollect some essential information.

Haphazardly, I shot out of bed, ignoring the resulting blue birds and firecrackers cluttering my vision.

Light—Kira—**Death Note**_._

_Ah, eff. I was _**so**_ screwed._

**AN: **Dun Dun DUN! The plot thickens. Have any of you ever had dango? It's actually pretty good. You just have to get used to the texture. Anyway... I'm at a cross roads concerning future chapters. Inevitably, I'm going to chose what I feel is best, but please let me know if you'd prefer to see the canon ending or something AU.


	12. Chapter 12: Discovery

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN:** A slightly shorter chapter this time around... but I've been slacking. Drabbles are meant to be small. Enjoy! A quick shoutout to everyone who reviewed last chapter; they were insanely fun to read.

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Twelve : Discovery

Stay calm—remain calm. No panic attacks allowed here. In fact, this was a panic free zone. No need for hysteria. Yep. Take deep breaths. In…out…in…out...in…in…in… Oh great, was I hyperventilating? Chaotically, I tumbled out of my bed and began pacing. And when that didn't help, I bent down and crab walked beneath the frame—I had to shove a couple boxes and stray slippers aside but I eventually managed to utterly seclude myself. Okay, this was better. Much better.

Alot of people were suspicious of monsters lurking below their beds—but few knew that under here was really the best place to hide _from_ monsters. Especially, seventeen-year old valedictorians, with malicious alter egos. Oh, jeez. It was so wrong to think of Light in those terms. He was my brother—my twin—we'd grown up side-by-side. But, then there was also the _other_ Light to consider. The one from the books back home. Were they even the same person? Could the little boy from my childhood, who'd given me piggyback privileges for the entire month my ankle had been sprained, really be the same narcissistic sociopath from Death Note?

No. _This_ was crazy. _I was crazy._ One sandwich short of a picnic basket—several cents off a dollar—the fruitiest loop in the whole damn cereal box. Someone needed to lock me up and swallow the key; and then proceed to be fed to a tank full of sharks, 'cause no way was I qualified to deal this. Any of it. For all I knew, everything could have been coincidence—or—or a dream! I'd been playing make-believe from the very beginning so it was neatly within the realm of possibility that that's all any of this was. **Pretend**. In fact, that explanation was the most feasible. How long could a lucid dream last again? God, oh, God, oh…I squeezed my eyes shut, digging my finger nails into my T-shirt. This was just so _fucked_ up.

**oooo**

I don't know how long I stayed down there but I'd started trembling at some point. Fortunately, my psychotic break was resolved shortly thereafter when common sense finally lost patience and back-handed me. I _knew_ I was only making excuses for myself. If I wanted answers I'd have to go searching for them. Clearly, some investigatory work was in order. Starting with evidence; proof, that I wasn't going off the deep end. What I needed was—to find the notebook.

**oooo**

I was ninety-point-nine percent sure that what I was about to do was not only unethical and a complete betrayal of trust—but also likely to get me in heaps of trouble if Light ever found out. It was another of his infamous double standards. Apparently, while Brother was permitted to invade my privacy and go through my possessions whenever he saw fit; the same didn't apply to me. At least not when he wasn't around to supervise. Which is probably why as I was edging past his doorway, despite the resounding dread, I briefly felt a smug sense of gratification at breaking one of his stupid rules. My inner-child was fist pumping all the way to his work station.

Any foreknowledge I retained came in handy while locating the death note, but it took me a good ten minutes to dole up the nerve to try opening the false bottom. If my memory was correct, Light had rigged the top drawer to violently explode if handled improperly. And because I had no desire for third-degree burns, I was beyond wary as I swiped a ballpoint pen from his collection, got to my knees, and went about scrutinizing the wood beneath his desk. It didn't take me long to locate the small, round opening fashioned as a slot for my make-shift key. Painstakingly slow, I prodded the hole and watched as a thin plank of wood popped out revealing a cramped cubby underneath. For a full minute I just stared in astonishment. I hadn't wanted it to be true; but there the verification was. Half hidden behind shadow, I could make out a smooth, flat object. Three guesses as to what that was. Well, crap. My week just got a whole lot more complicated.

**AN: **Yikes. I'm so excited to get the ball rolling... but in doing so I've met a few road blocks. No worries, though; I can handle it. Anyway, please review! They are like the wind to my sails and the caffeine to my work ethic. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Strategy

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Wow! I can't believe I've reached over 80 reviews and favorites, and 100 follows! I'm so excited, I can't even process this. Thanks so much everyone! Your support is what keeps this ship sailing! Enjoy!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Thirteen : Strategy

Walking was one of my oldest methods of coping. There was just something about the continuous movement that kept my thoughts linear and brain from combusting. Back in Molly's life, I'd taken up track for that exact purpose. The whole week before senior year midterms, I had nearly worn a hole in both my sneakers from all the laps I took. Here, however, I had no such outlet. This body wasn't equipped to handle much in the way of physical activity—which wasn't always a bad thing. PE was at least one class I didn't have to try extra hard to suck at, because I legitimately did.

**oooo **

I didn't think about it often, but sometimes my mind wandered—and I compared Molly Gara to Minori Yagami. Molly had been of average height, possessed a nest of unruly, reddish hair, pale eyes, and minimal curves. She'd been ordinary in appearance; having dated casually through school despite having openly preferred books and essay papers to real people.

Exterior wise, Minori was Molly's polar opposite. She was taller than her counterpart, though forever dwarfed beside Light. Her form was softer, bowed, and more feminine than Molly's ever wished; with heaps of chestnut hair a shade darker than her twin's and matching eyes.

Molly…Minori…Whoever _I_ was—preferred my plainer self. I missed it's agility and sun-kissed freckles. The way it always looked a little too boyish in sweatpants and too childish in skirts. I missed the family it had once belonged to, and the siblings it resembled. But most of all, I missed how carefree that girl's life had been before she'd gotten pummeled by public transportation. But here, Molly Abigail Gara, never existed. At least not in this world—dimension—wherever the heck I was. Instead I was someone else's daughter, friend, and coincidentally, sister to an alleged mass murderer. And I didn't even have the muscle index required for a half-decent run. Talk about cruel.

**oooo**

All of this lead to me kneeling on the carpet, clutching Light's dirtiest of secrets and trying my best to cope in other ways. Like problem solving. I was good at that. So what was the plan? What was I supposed to do now? What _could_ I do? Flicking through the death note, it was obvious that Light had already slain at least a hundred people already—and there would probably be another dozen added tonight if his current rate was any indication.

Should I talk to him? Turn him in? It would be easy. Soichiro would likely be making contact with L soon, if he hadn't already. I could just hand it over and claim to have found it accidentally. No more criminals would die and Light would be in a cushy jail cell. Problem solved. Except, what if the government decided to take it one step further and execute him?! I couldn't sentence my brother to death—or prison. Who was I kidding? I was incapable of betraying Light. That was like going against every facet of my DNA.

Fidgeting, I tapped out a rhythm on my knee cap. _Crap-Crap-Crappity-Crap-Crap._

I could burn it. If Kira didn't have his tool, how was he going to pull off world domination? No more deaths, the _'Legend of Kira'_ would just fade into the background—and most notably, Light would be off the hook. But what reassurance did I have that he wouldn't just start up again. He'd most likely retain him memories without relinquishing ownership and knowing Light, he'd persevere. Who's to say Ryuk wouldn't swipe a third from the shinigami realm just for the fun of it.

**oooo**

And then, there was also the distinct possibility that Light would figure out exactly who set his dreams ablaze, quite literally, in the first place. He was bound to be furious. Beyond furious, even. It was a foreign concept that Light would ever intentionally hurt me…but he'd changed. The death note was changing him. What guarantee did I have that Light wouldn't turn on me. I'd read the books. I knew how he functioned. He specialized in using people then tossed them aside. It's what happened to Misa and Takada, and…**damn it**, what was his name. The **DELETE** guy. _Ugh_—Stress was seriously beginning to eat away at my frontal lobes. Whatever. Moral of the story was that I couldn't trust Light not to retaliate. (I'd be lying if I said that sentiment alone didn't send shivers down my spine) Which left me in a tricky situation. For now it was best to stay under his radar until I came up with a more concrete strategy.

Sighing, I pushed off the floor, losing my balance twice before managing to replace the notebook. This was so over my head it was practically in outer space. I should just make a run for it. Light was applying for To-Oh next week. Maybe I should just opt out of college altogether and say I want to study abroad—and then conveniently disappear off the face of the earth. Running away from my problems probably wasn't the noblest of choices, but honestly, what sane person would stick around to see their brother spiral into madness and the planet right along with him. Brother would never approve; he might even try sabotaging my chances—and what about Sayu. I couldn't leave her knowing perfectly well what kind of misfortune Light would eventually bring down on her—and the rest of the family.

Muttering about the unfairness of life, I closed Light's drawer, simultaneously returning his pen. For now I was going to stop brainstorming—head injuries and thinking weren't a great combination and now I had a hell of a migraine to prove it.

Just then I heard the front door open and shut.

"I'm home," called a voice as recognizable as my own; spoiler alert, it wasn't Sayu. My heart skipped, stuttered, and then came to a screeching halt and in a split-second my mind went from throbbing pain to all static.

**AN: **Cliffy! We meet again! I apologize to anyone who feels like the plot is slowing down-I promise it's not. I just need to do some paving for future chapters. Please leave a comment; for obvious reasons, I love them! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Interlude: Anger

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Happy Valentine's Day! I **wasn't** originally going to write this interlude at all...but due to popular demand—I caved under pressure. ENJOY!

**Chapter Fourteen : Interlude : Anger**

Light was fully aware of to what extent Minori valued her privacy—not that he cared enough to acknowledge that fact. It was for her own good that Light be fully integrated within her life and all it's problems. Who else was going to look out for her? Who else was better qualified to predict her fluctuating moods and match her sarcasm with skillfully implemented wit.

It was this logic which ultimately lead him to debasing himself by meddling through her bookrest. Not that Light was the least bit interested in her anomalous collection (far too much science-fiction and political satire for his tastes); but because he knew that Minori hid her diary between the spines of one of these numerous hardcovers. His younger sister, along with Sayu, were currently outside the house—accompanying their mother to the produce shop. Meaning, the adolescent was alone and free to investigate a hunch he'd developed months ago. Until this point, he'd dismissed his premonition as lunacy, and had endeavored to snuff it out; but something Mom had let slip during breakfast had rekindled an old flame.

**oooo**

Her chosen words (directed towards Minori), verbatim were: _"We hardly ever see that nice Kurosawa boy, anymore. I thought the both of you had something quite special." _

It'd been ambiguous. At least as 'ambiguous' as his mother was able. But then Minori responded by nearly choking on her miso soup and hurriedly steering the conversation into safer waters. A keen move, because at that moment, Light's impulsive grip had nearly snapped his chopsticks in half. _Kurosawa._ That invalid hadn't stepped foot within their home since early spring—he'd made sure of it. So why was his mother bringing _him_ up, now of all times. With narrowed eyes, Light scrutinized the kitchen occupants. What was going on?

**oooo**

That suspicion also played a role in the genius fingering through his twin's many novels and encyclopedias with the intensity of an aspiring detective. Had Minori managed to keep something from him; for all this time? Light's initial response was denial. He and Minori were like the opposite faces belonging to the same coin. While fundamentally different—they were also one and the same and required each other to survive. So did Light think she'd succeeded in pulling the wool over his eyes. No. It was inconceivable. But there was only one way to be certain.

As his digits treaded across an incongruent surface between two fantasy volumes, Light felt his stomach pitch. With steady breaths and steadier hands, he pulled a familiar beige journal from it's hiding place, and leafed through random entries. Many were insipid, and girlish—entirely inconsistent to Minori's true personality, but he disregarded that peculiarity when his eyes zeroed in on a certain passage, marked from the previous year.

_"—Tadao and I walked in silence for a while, but every so often I'd glanced over and spot him quickly looking away. The closer we got to the train station the redder his face had grown and I thought for sure he really was sick…but then out of the blue, Tadao grabbed my hand, and just like in one of those corny-romantic sitcoms Mom likes so much—__**kissed**__ me."_

Sometime, while reading this passage, the walls began to bleed. Along with the implicating pages and everything else in sight. It all turned red. Light tried several times to blink the haze away but each attempt made the roaring in his ears worsen. His grip on the faux leather tightened until the circulation of his knuckles was nearly cut off. When? _When_ had that filthy worm touched Minori? The date read; May, 2003. But no specific day was given.

No, the date wasn't important. What _was_, however, _was how had Light missed it?_ He'd failed to protect his sister from the worse breed of human. One, that would force himself on a female—because it was only too obvious that this infraction had been unsolicited and unwanted by Minori. She would never participate in debauched behavior with such a lowly maggot.

Seething with anger beyond coherence, Light ripped his hand from the disgusting article and threw it across the room, brutally colliding with Minori's twin stacks of western music. The short burst of violence was satisfying enough to dissolve Light's wrath, if only slightly. He suppressed the majority of it with expert care; not moving an inch until his raging emotions were once again simmering beneath the cracks. It took severe concentration, yet every time his gaze slid in the direction towards the diary, his temper would rattle the bars of it's cage. Fortunately, Light had experience repressing such feelings.

So after a deserving amount of time, Light approached the pile of clutter with a deathly calm demeanor. First, he organized the CDs alphabetically—and collected any shards of broken plastic—disposed of them—and then finally retrieved the journal. But instead of immediately replacing it, he located the offending pages and viciously tore them from the binding. After those scraps of paper where deposited into his pants pocket and the notebook was put back on it's shelf, he returned to his own room and pulled out a patch of matches. Light didn't often use the ceramic ashtray Sayu built in pottery class—but it seemed like a suitable destination to burn the memory of a day that should have never existed.

**AN: **If you haven't noticed a pattern yet, I usually upload an 'interlude' about once every 2-3 chapters. Please don't get mad if they interrupt the story. Also, please leave a review-obviously I take what you say into consideration. :) Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15: Overkill

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **I am so sick of shoveling snow, I might actually die. Outside, there are buffs taller than my waist...*grumble grumble* Anyway, enjoy this new chapter-it's longer than most. Also, I'm so thankful for all the positive feedback I've been getting lately: they really have me trying to up my game. :)

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Fifteen : Overkill

_"I'm home," called a voice as recognizable as my own; spoiler alert, it wasn't Sayu. My heart skipped, stuttered, and then came to a screeching halt and in a split-second my mind went from throbbing pain to all static._

**Not good**. How was he back already? A speedy glimpse at his digital clock justified my doubts. Light wasn't due home for another three hours—and didn't he have one of those student superlative meetings every other Friday? Evidently, the universe, once again, had a hand in plotting my demise. _Ugh,_ never mind that. If Brother discovered me here, now, he'd—nope. I didn't even want to consider the consequences. Especially, now that I was fully aware of his homicidal propensities. Negative. I chose life.

My only option was to run. Thankfully, my legs were in motion before the command had even fully resonated. And to appease my climbing blood pressure, I recited _The Star-Spangled Banner_ from memory whilst performing my nerve wracking escape. _O, say can you see_—mad sprint out the door—_by the dawn's early light_—down the deserted foyer—_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming_—veer on the second turn to the left. The final stair was just creaking as I somersaulted through the air, onto my mattress, knocking my skull against my nightstand in the process.

It required every ounce of my will power to resist crying out at the unexpected collision. But even that couldn't prevent the involuntary tears from leaking. _Dear lord_, was there **alot **of pain. Starting at my temples and radiating all the way through my hair follicles. I tucked my head between my knees and cursed the builders of all small-scale bedroom furniture while, inwardly, I hissed a mantra; _Ow ow ow ow ow. _

"Minori, are you alright?"

My eye darted up. Oh right. _Him_. Light…or...Kira. Either way, I promptly decided that he was wholly to blame; I was in agony because of the _bastard_. Once my vision cleared and the world ceased spinning, I was going to kick his ass.

"Minori?" He repeated, approaching slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just dandy," I muttered, fisting at my eyes.

He stalled, seemingly more entertained then anything, by my display. _Oh, just you wait, buddy. I don't care if you _are_ Kira. I'm gonna cream you. _

As if reading my mind, Light smirked and continued to stand above me. "How did you manage to hit your head again? You were supposed to be resting."

"Who's to say I wasn't?" I said defensively. Light leaned down to prod my bandages. I flinched and slapped him away. "Ouch—knock it off, you sadist!"

"_Hmph_. Let me guess: you were conducting indoor aerobatics again."

_Huh?_ Out of all the explanations in all the world, that's what he comes up with? So much for _deductive-prodigy._ Sure, I was known for jumping on beds—occasionally—but that was hardly anything that could be classified as airborne gymnastics. Whatever, it wasn't like I had a better excuse. Aerobatics is was.

"Not that its any of your business." I replied, eyeing the brown paper bag and steaming cup that I just now noticed he'd carried with him. "Is that coffee?" The aroma said it all.

Brother nodded, handing me both, before gathering the first-aid kit and pealing off my giant, gauze-like band-aid. A bit of an overkill, if you asked me.

"The cafe was selling rye bread as well, so I picked you out a couple slices. Dango is out of season, you know."

I sipped contentedly. "Dango is never out of season."

Light sighed and took a seat beside me. As I munched on some deliciously toasted whole grains, he cleaned and reapplied antiseptic. It took about that long to address the elephant in the room.

"It's barely past noon." I stated nonchalantly. "Ditching?"

"Weren't you the one who mentioned the Jap. Lit test? Students that finished early were permitted early dismissal."

"And your elitist meeting?"

"It's called the Student Board, and they'll get along fine without me."

Doubtful.

It didn't elude me how frighteningly easy it was to interact with Light—despite my latest discovery. Could a little black notebook really devastate all that? Would it really turn my twin against me?

Light was still pressing the sticky edges of the medical tape against my skin when he softly inquired, "Minori. Were you in my room today?"

I froze. But no, hesitation wasn't a bright idea.

"What—I mean, why would you think—?"

"You left my door open."

Of course I had. Because I was stupid and let panic overrule my good sense. Silently, I cursed. I was up against the human lie detector. No way was I going to get out of this one unscathed. New plan: buy time.

"Hmm. An amateur mistake."

Cold appendages traced my ear lobe. "Indeed. What were you looking for?"

"Uh—Narnia?"

Before I could so much as blink, my chin was trapped between two icy fingers and Light was pulling me within breathing proximity of himself. In doing so, I received a close-up of his face. It was smooth and flawless, as was his standard; but underneath dwelt the seeds of mistrust. Perhaps I'd overlooked it previously because I hadn't known about his whole secret identity thing, but now it made my stomach clench. When had Light become a stranger?

"Drug money?" I tried again.

His expression grew darker. Crud.

I tugged on his wrist, hoping to loosen his grip. This had the opposite effect—causing the vice to tighten further. Double crud.

"Unfair. You're not giving me enough time to come up with a decent lie."

"That's because I want the truth."

"Yeah well, the truth is busy. Come back later."

Without warning, I was flipped over, lying on my back—Light hovering overhead. My beverage and snack had magically vanished during the brief scuffle, which I think made me more upset than the potential bruises he was giving me. "What the—hey! Get off of me, Light!"

He declined. Instead dodging both of my half-hearted attempts at smacking his dumb face and pulling out his hair.

"Minori, we both know my patience has limitations."

Wordlessly, I scowled—thus initiating a full-out glare off. (Similar to a stand off—but with more unhappy eyeballing and less tumbleweed)

My corneas were just growing unbearably dry when we were interrupted. "Light? I thought that was you. What are you doing home so soon—" Sachiko paused, appearing at my door way, brown eyes widening at the sight us.

I saw my chance and snagged it. "_Mom_. Make him get off, he's suffocating me with his fat rolls."

There was a long break where everybody just stared at everybody; but then Mom stepped up to bat like a pro. I felt oddly proud. "Light, release your sister. Minori, don't say such things about your brother." My twin faltered but reluctantly obeyed. Meanwhile, I inhaled dramatically and pretended to inspect my rib cage for lasting damage. "You two haven't fought since you were children. What's all this about?"

"Light wrongfully accused me of invading his man-cave because his door was ajar."

Brother narrowed his gaze and remained quiet, but the look he sent my way spoke volumes. _'You admitted to it.'_

I arced a brow. '_No, I just didn't deny it.'_

Mom blinked slowly. "Well, of course Minori didn't. I was doing laundry today, I must have left it open"

And just like that I had a get-out-of-jail-free card. I probably should've felt bad for using my mother so shamelessly, but if it spared me from death-by-Kira—then so be it.

Grinning, I nudged Light with my elbow. "See? You nearly killed your better-half for no good reason. Good luck explaining that to the court," and because I didn't think he'd murder me with a witness, "—don't you know it's an unhealthy time for criminals right now?"

**oooo**

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a huge, lumbering figure sweep past the door frame—cackling.

**AN:** So a slightly different format this time around...but conversations are hard to write in segments. Please let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16: Fear

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **I'm back! After a week long break, I'm ready to kick this story's ass. I don't have some fantabulous excuse to explain my absence, (besides school-related stress) but HAHA… like I'm going to let that stop me. Really quick, a HUGE, GIGANTIC, COLOSSAL thank you for all the reviews last chapter generated. I can't tell you how exciting it is for me to get so much positive feedback! Anyway, enough with the mushy stuff, without further ado: ENJOY!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Sixteen : Fear

So—just an update on the crap-fest that had become my life: my house was now being haunted by a flying ape. (Think, _Wizard of Oz_—Witch of the West addition…just like that but a bazillion times scarier) Yep. That's what I got to deal with for now on; just on top of my already hectic schedule of school work, breathing techniques, and keeping below the radar of my possibly bat-shit-crazy brother. So, overall, just normal stuff.

Back to the flying monkey situation; I think it's safe to say that I nearly swallowed my own tongue is horror when I caught my first glimpse of _Ryuk. _Understandable. How could I've forgotten about Light's invisible friend? Well, news flash, you haven't seen petrifying until you've come face to face with a shinigami. Imagine that. Needless to say, that was the furthest thing from my mind as I stared aghast at my midmorning visitor.

In that moment, possibly the longest of my life, I knew that he knew that _I could see him_. The creature hadn't spoke to me—just smiled. But then, Ryuk was always smiling from what I could remember—and it wasn't a pleasant. In fact, I'd place it on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. It was an unnatural, and twisted grin, displaying rows upon rows of sharp, crooked teeth and black gums.

I was very lucky to be 'alone' in the kitchen right then; because otherwise someone else, namely Light, would have spotted my knees quaking in sheer terror. As my bowl of rice grew soggy, we'd stared at each other, motionless—until casually, he reached out a single gnarled hand and plucked an apple from the basket sitting adjacent to my breakfast. He nearly swallowed the thing whole as he drifted back up the stairs, all while I looked on with horrified fascination. I waited a full two minutes without so much as blinking before scampering right behind him and back beneath my bedframe…my new favorite place ever.

So here I was, plucking at the seams of my linens whilst keeping a sharp eye on my closed and _locked_ door. Bathroom breaks were put on an indefinite halt until I was sure the coast was clear of any and all demonic monkeys. But on the flip-side, this behavior played well into my illness scheme. Not that I really was sick, but it gave me a suitable excuse to avoid the rest of my family for the whole weekend. And by _family,_ I of course mean…Light. Speaking of which, he'd pretty much followed my example and stayed secluded in his evil lavatory since yesterday. Our parents just assumed he were studying and I wasn't about to correct them.

**oooo**

Something, note worthy: even after several hours, Ryuk the personal poltergeist, hadn't yet made a reappearance. My best guess was that he was sticking close to Light. Avoiding one was now just as easy as avoiding the other; thus I no longer had to go all secret-agent-style whenever I got hungry or had to pee.

**oooo**

I took my time in self-inflicted purgatory, to quietly contemplate my future as a law abiding citizen. Or more accurately, as member of the Yagami household. I needed to plan—and _fast_. I began by reevaluating some old ideas. Right off the bat, I dismissed confronting Light, (as it would likely result in my mysterious disappearance) and consulting my dad, (which would also likely result in my mysterious disappearance). Notice a recurring theme? It was rudimentary logic: Person-X pisses of Kira—Person-X gets murdered by Kira. See? Basically, any steps I could possibly take to thwart Light lead to my inevitable annihilation. Simple. So, I had to be smarter than that. Which left me with a dilemma. If I wasn't going to martyr myself off to Light or be L's sacrificial lamb…what other choices did I have?

I flicked at a tiny house spider that was wandering a little too close for comfort.

Next came the customary getaway plans. Except, I'd already established that running was off the table. _Pfft. _Clearly, I was making this too difficult for myself. What it all came down to was: what did I seek to accomplish? That was easy. I wanted Ryuk to take his stupid notebook of death and high tail it back to the shinigami realm. I wanted Light not to be Kira. I wanted my family to be safe. I wanted my brother back—even though this altered version was better than nothing. _What I wanted was to keep Light alive_. But in doing so, did that mean I was aligning myself with the enemy? Could I even consider Light my enemy?

We'd never played on opposite sides of the field before. Even as children, our unspoken rule was that if we weren't team mates then the game wasn't worth playing. But this wasn't a game, was it? Perhaps not in the beginning, but eventually, that's **all** it would become. A competition between him and L—and then, him and Near. Winner got all, loser got a heart attack. But maybe I could change that. I wasn't guileless enough to think I could outsmart the two greatest minds of Japan...possibly the world. But maybe, just maybe I could form some ripples.

I had no interest in cleansing the planet, or whatever Brother's ultimate goal was but that didn't mean I was entirely against it either. Fundamentally, it was a gallant idea—creating a tranquil world everyone could enjoy. He was just going about it the wrong way. In the story, the only reason Light failed in his mission was because he lost sight of his main focus—peace. Instead, he was blinded by hubris and pride. _That_ Light Yagami became a power hungry villain, with a pristine porcelain mask. Could I prevent _my_ Light from treading the same distorted path?

In all fairness, I'd been no dummy in my past life. In fact, I'd spent most of it at the top of my class—even graduating a semester early in order to attend a exclusive university for the upper-crust only. But I wasn't about to fool myself into thinking I was anywhere close to Light or L; we weren't even in the same sports league. Fortunately, I had an unfair advantage. So unfair, that I might actually stand a chance. As long as I kept my cards under the table—no—as long as neither found out I was even a contender; I could steal the game right out from under L's nose. I would just have to coordinate my moves with the players already on the board. If I was careful, neither L nor my brother would have any reason to suspect that there was someone else pulling strings behind the curtains. Yes. I could do it. But should I? Obviously my end game would be working in Light's favor. And what I could recall about his character, _that_ Light wouldn't hesitate to use then discard _anyone_. Did that also apply to me? It was the million dollar question—the one I'd been mulling over for days.

Maybe the correct answer wasn't that I should cross my fingers and hope brotherly love prevails; but rather, that I shouldn't even give him the option.

**AN: *wipes forehead* **Okay...thank god that's over. I hated writing this chapter-but good news, the next is going to be so much more exciting. Maybe. I don't want to jinx myself... just saying. As always, let me know of any mistakes you might find, and please leave a comment letting me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17: Blank

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN: **Enjoy!

**Destroy She Said**

Chapter Seventeen : Blank

Gingerly, I peeled myself of the floor and slithered my way out from my hidey-hole—pacing was now on the itinerary.

_So what's next?_ A good idea was to graph out future events so that I could keep track of the timeline. It was too complex to create and also maintain mentally; and while having something like that on paper probably wasn't the smartest of options, I could always commit it to memory and destroy the evidence afterwards. I marched over to my desk and pulled out some loose-leaf. Where to start…

I already knew the timeline was slightly varied from the original by several weeks, minimally. The tale from my first life had taken place within a few short months—with some eventual plot-leaps scattered throughout. Meanwhile, the current Kira had been at large already for two months and still no sign of L. (Though, if my intuition was correct, Dad and the police department were already working the Kira case; if the amount of stress he'd been expelling lately was any indication.) This would complicate things by making impending events more difficult to predict. I decided the trick was to pinpoint key events and then utilizing those as a springboard—with a precautious glance at my door, I selected a mechanical pencil and began constructing a flow chart.

First, was the initial death of that man who'd taken a daycare full of children and teachers hostage. I could vaguely remember the incident nine weeks back, but the culprit's name and the date were unclear. I hasty _Gentle_ search (this world's take on _Google_) solved that problem. _Kuruo Otoharada_, _December 14_.

Okay, next should be L's broadcast. That had yet to happen, but it would be a good clue as to when Light would start experimenting with the death note. After that, was Raye Penber, the bus jacking, the murder of those twelve FBI agents, and Penber's fiancée, Naomi Misora—but for now _she_ was irrelevant. I clicked my pencil twice.

The _other_ Light had made so many menial errors in the beginning. If handled properly, most of them could have been prevented; perhaps even extending his life expectancy. While, I knew there were many more significant events yet to come, those were the most malleable. If I changed any one of those things; Light could effectively evade capture…ideally. But which one? The most obvious choice was the broadcast.

By using it, L had not only deduced that Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan, but he'd managed to narrow down his search from roughly seven-billion people to three-million. Quite a feat—however, Light had been ignorant to fall for that hoax. He'd allowed his ego to cloud his judgment; so perhaps, that was the primary event I'd tinker with. Worst case scenario, it would buy me a enough time to developed a more failsafe scheme while L's sniffing around for other leads. Though, truthfully, I didn't think it would deter him for long. He'd doubtlessly circle back on a hunch or something—and then we'd be right back where we started. There was also the possibly that L's involvement was what lead to Light experimenting with the death note in the first place. L was definitely a trigger device—but hopefully Brother could get there on his own.

Alright—so I had a game plan. It wasn't concrete and there were alot of _what-if_ variables…but for now it was the best I could do with what I had. I would just need to keep a watch out for any signs that Soichiro was communicating with L. That was a surefire way to draw an estimate when he'd make his move. And when the time came, I only needed keep Light from murdering Lind L. Tailor. How I was going to do that without (further) arising my brother's suspicions, not a clue.

Stifling a groan, I stretched out my legs and began folding up my diagram. I'd catalogue a more complete version later on.

Fun fact: my mother from life _numero uno_ had been a first generation immigrant from Denmark. Ergo, she'd insisted that me and my sisters were educated in her native language—Danish—along with English (both written and verbal). Here, I'd kept this knowledge to myself, and never spoke a word of it in company. So, I figured this was an easy way to make sure no one could decrypt my chart at first glance even if it was discovered. But I wouldn't put it past Light to try anyway, so for now I hid my mark-up in the pouch of an old stuffed bear. Most of my stuffed animals we crammed into my closet, but this one I stationed at my bedside. The best place to hide anything was in plain sight, after all.

**oooo**

Next on my agenda was damage control. I'd avoided conflict long enough—the last thing I needed was my wayward behavior forming a wedge between Light and I. Especially at a time like this. So, cautious of any squeaky floorboards, I steeled myself for once again coming face to face with Brother's pet shinigami, and moved to stand outside his room. _Inhale. Exhale._ I didn't bother knocking. Light didn't usually lock his door as it would shatter his illusion of normalcy—though I was certain whenever he was busy slaughtering criminals with the flick of a pen, it would be securely locked.

"'Ello, brother o' mine." I said, sweeping inside flamboyantly. As I entered his domain, I took note of everything. Light was at his station (what else was new), his television on, low volume. Ryuk was splayed vertically across his bed; it took every muscle in my body to keep my eyes from stalling. Instead, I ignored him in order to nose-dive onto the mattress in a typical Minori-like fashion. Half out of curiosity to see if I'd pass right through him now that I'd touched the death note, and half to get a reaction. Ryuk didn't disappoint as he shrieked (manly) and rolled off the side to avoid getting a pancaked by myself. I fought a smirk. It was hard staying scared of something so outrageous. It was like the boogeyman emerging from your closet only to trip over a bunny slipper. _Pfft._ Light, clearly startled, stared at me and then what should have been an empty space on the floor but what was really Ryuk.

"Light, tell yer sister, I hate her." A voice hissed from below.

My lips twitched. Damn it. **FOCUS.**

"Minori. How many times have I asked you to knock."

"Do you want an exact number?"

"Just—" he dropped his pen. "Never mind. What do you need?"

My face grew serious. Mending our bond was essential to our survival—but at the same time, if Light thought I was observing him too closely he'd tighten his barriers. Mind games were never my forte; they were Light's. I couldn't come across as phony. To pull this off, I'd have to be a genuine as possible; which shouldn't be too difficult because I truly was concerned for him. How to proceed—

_'Self-consciously'_, I began inspecting my chipped nail polish and when that didn't hold my attention, the hem of my sweater.

"You know, _nee-chan_. If there's _something_ going on—you can tell me." My eyes flicked towards him before dropping back down.

A small crease appeared below his brow. "I don't know wha—"

Bingo. My head whipped up and I glowered. "Don't. Don't you dare lie to me, Light. You've been different. You don't look at me the way you used to. And when we talk its like you're not even present."

Amber orbs widened. "That's not true."

"Yes. It is." I rose to my feet, and strode to stand above him. He looked perturbed at my advance. I wondered if it was an act. If so, we really were two-of-a-kind. Hastily, I grabbed his face, mildly astounded when his expression became even more surprised; vaguely aware that his hands had relocated to my hips. To restrain me or hold me still, I wasn't sure. My grip on his jaw was tight, but I refused to loosen it until red marks began forming along his skin. Only then, did I slide the tips of my fingers into his hair line, and gently weave pieces between my knuckles. Weirdly enough, my eyes felt damp but that wasn't part of the performance so I didn't acknowledge it. All that mattered was that his face had softened. I wanted to pat myself on the back.

"Please be open with me, Light. When have we ever kept secrets from each other."

Not the right move, apparently—because just like that, any progress I made, shut down. His gaze hardened and I knew I was losing him. Crud. Big guns time. Bending over, I pressed my newly healed forehead against his, breathing deeply from the air he released. It tasted like peppermint. "_Please_." I whispered.

The hands situated in my sweater had at some point shifted upwards to grab large fistfuls of my clothing, suddenly jerked me forward until I stood snuggly between Brother's knees, our faces mere centimeters apart.

"Is that why you lied about coming in here while I was at school?" He asked bluntly. Was it my imagination or did his tone sound strained?

I tried to look guilty, which wasn't tough. "Yes."

Light lifted on hand to stroke my cheek. "Did you find anything notable?"

My heart skipped a beat. "No." Somewhere in the background, Ryuk guffawed like a maniac.

Abruptly, Light stood up, causing me to almost lose my balance, but instead he rotated our positions until it was I seated and he crouched before me. "Isn't that a little hypocritical?" He asked, setting both palms on the arm rests, thus caging me in.

I gapped. Did—did _Light_ just accuse _me_ of being a hypocrite? Oh, _that_ was just **precious**. I felt my temper flare. I suddenly really wanted to try smacking him again. Of course, I couldn't say any of that out-loud. Not that it mattered—apparently I'd just accidentally stepped on a conversational landmine.

"You're just as guilty as I am of being dishonest."

I frowned. Okay, so that was worrying. Light obviously had some dirt on me…but the question was what ant hill had he demolished to get it. As far as I was concerned, there were three biggies:

1. That I was a fully aware reincarnation.

2. I possessed knowledge of future events.

3. I knew he was Kira.

If Light had discovered any one of these details I was screwed six ways to Sunday. In my head I invented a blaring alarm and an animatronic voice repeating: **Alert Alert**—**ABORT MISSION**. My panic must've been way too evident because Light smiled sympathetically, which was probably the freakiest thing he could have done under those circumstances and leaned closer.

"I know what you did."

**Shit**ake mushrooms. I debated running—but as Light earlier demonstrated, he had no quims about lying on top of me.

"And I understand why you did it: I just wish you'd come to me sooner." _Wait. What?_ "At that age I'm sure many of your friends were pressuring you into being more adventurous with you male classmates but—"

I slapped a hand over his mouth; I refused to believe I was blushing. "Wha—what are you talking about?" I sputtered.

Light shook my hand off. "Tadao Kurosawa." _Umm_—not a turn I was expecting but definitely preferable to the alternative.

"I know it was years ago but we can still bring him to justice. The academy doesn't take abuse lightly and neither will I."

PROCESSING…PROCESSING…Processing failed. _The kiss_. He was talking about a **fictional** kiss: meaning it never happened. (Not that anyone else needed to know that) And how had he made the automatic jump to abuse? Obviously, I'd been correct in assuming he'd read my diary—how was I supposed to explain myself without revealing that I'd made it all up. Also, hold up a sec…Just how had the interrogator become the interrogated? Was that his strategy?

Scowling, I clasped my hand back across Light's lips. "Diversion tactics? That's a cheap trick! Don't try to change the subject. We were talking about you and your recent case of PMS."

Fiery eyes narrowed and a hand swiped mine and held on. "No. We were discussing trust and your lack there of."

"Says the guy who pokes through my personal belongings."

"That was different."

"How?!" Our voices were getting steadily higher. Or maybe just mine—I didn't care.

"Someone needs to protect you. Its obvious that you're insufficient at doing so yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think the journal entry said it all."

I jutted my chin. "So you admit to vandalizing my property! You were the one who ripped out those pages, weren't you? And for gods sakes, it was just a kiss, Light. A kiss! It doesn't mean anything!"

"That's where you're wrong, _imouto_." _Huh?_ Light released my hand to instead grasp my jaw bone with two fingers. I watched in shock, the same type that causes bystanders to stare at car accidents, as his face loomed closer until I could feel the faintest brush of his lips against mine. For the second time in two days my mind zeroed out.

Neither of us closed our eyes—mine wide with bafflement while his fostered something far more sinister. Just as Light began to apply more pressure—I head butted him. My cut reopened but I was to busy bounding away from the swivel chair as Brother was forced to stumble backwards, and darting for the hallway. I was down the steps and out the front door before I'd even given my feet directions. I passed Mom and Sayu outside the fern bushes, carrying heavy grocery bags, but I couldn't slow down. The former called something after me, but my racing blood and the soaring wind blocked it out. I didn't care if this body was fragile and useless. It was going to run until either my mind shut up or the world made sense.

**AN: **This scene was insanely entertaining to write- Please let me know what you think of it.

_imouto- younger sister_

_nee-chan- older sister (Minori meant it sarcastically)_


	18. Chapter 18: Interlude: Love

**STORY SUMMARY: **Being reborn into a Japanese story was bad enough. Being reborn as the twin sister to a certain notorious mass murder, was another thing entirely. Told in a series of drabbles. **Warning:** Mild incest themes.

**Rating: T **(Subject to change)

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: **It's not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**AN:** Just a little peek into the disaster that is Kira. Enjoy! Also, thank you, everyone for the continuous support!

**Chapter Eighteen : Interlude : Love**

Light used the corner of a clean handkerchief to dab gently at his newly molded wound. In the bathroom mirror, he could clearly make out a jagged red cut; leading from the top right lip, all the way down to a centimeter below his bottom. A trivial price to pay in exchange for a millisecond of ecstasy—but a mistake all the same. He shouldn't have done that.

"_Ah-haha!_ Should'a seen that one coming—I've changed my mind, Light. I think I like yer sister after all." Ryuk had been at it for nearly an hour now. An hour, in which, Minori had been missing and Light had inwardly proclaimed himself several kinds of idiot.

"I didn't think she had it in her. _Ha-haha,_ you should'a seen yer face!" The nearly hysterical shinigami was currently fading in and out of the tiny enclosed area; though occasionally disappearing altogether, his laughter resonating even through multiple sets doors and walls. Light, fortunately, was well adept in ignoring him. Instead, he set down the neat square of fabric, and made eye contact with his reflection.

_A mistake. _It sure felt like it—but also, one he'd be very willing to repeat. _No. _Light sneered at himself. He wasn't permitted to think like that. What had happened? How could he have let himself slip-up so severely? His self control was impeccable, and yet—

The genius had initially only wanted to make a point; distract Minori from her endless questions—and perhaps even teach a lesson or two. But after the fact, it was clear that he'd made the wrong move. Light felt irrationally angry. Not at Minori, and not so much at himself—no—the person to blame was Kurosawa.

Even years—_years_—after Light first encountered that damned entry, that boy continued to plague him. Or, realistically speaking, it wasn't so much Kurosawa as it was what he represented; the idea of _any_ trifling, ill-bred, insect coming within contact of his sister. It was a constant menace, the paranoia, that lingered whenever Light so much as glimpsed Minori conversing with classmates by the court yard. But more than that, it was the fear that he would some day lose her to someone else—someone unworthy.

Light couldn't say for sure when his feelings for Minori had changed so drastically. He'd always loved her—he'd always sought to shelter her. But, within the past couple months, he'd began developing _other_ sentiments; and even more recently, he'd realized just how deeply those roots delved. But Light had also known the emotions he harbored were deviant and unnatural, and if Minori was ever to discover the ways he sometimes pictured her lips—and her hair—and her body—she'd be revolted.

So, as was the proper course of action, he'd attempted to curb such desires—and when that proved to be futile, he'd contented himself with loving her quietly. In a way a brother should never love a sister.

It wasn't until he'd written that first name in the death note, that an inkling of discontent arose. Not just concerning Minori or school…but with life in general. Suddenly, everything Light possessed seemed wholly inadequate compared to what he believed he deserved. He wanted more. He hungered for it. Power. Admiration. _Love_. Light's obsession with his _darling_ sister began to contort and warp until it was almost entirely unrecognizable. He adored her still, yes—but he also lusted. Never before had his thoughts wandered so far as to actually imagine obtaining her—in every meaning of the word. However, it was more than that; what was considered right and wrong became progressively more distorted until Light could now longer discern the difference between the two.

A lesser part of himself, a much lesser and inconsequential one—sometimes questioned if he was going mad. But then the red haze would return and remind him of all the things and _the person_ he could one day hope to possess. Just not quite yet.

The kiss—the kiss had been a colossal error because he hadn't expected her lips to be so soft or her breath to taste so sweet. That was the problem; Light knew he'd never be able to push that split second in time from the forefront of his memory. He'd forever dwell on it until it was replaced by the next act of reluctant affection he could steal from her. The death note would give him power, but only Minori could bring him happiness.

"Liiight—hey Light! You've been staring at yourself for ages. Yer starting to freak me out. Let's get outa here."

The young man blinked, then slanted his eyes towards the god of death. "Ryuk. Something I've been wondering lately—is there anything in particular you failed to mention regarding Minori?

Ryuk paused, his disproportionate limbs swinging. "Even if there was, why would I tell you?"

"Hm. I suppose you're right." Light said, exiting the washroom. _Besides, I think we both already know what the answer is._

**AN: **I have so much fun writing from Light's twisted mind-set; it gives me the creeps. Please let me know your opinions!


End file.
